


Burning Bridges (ON HOLD)

by if_these_sheets_were_the_states



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Gin is a bastard and I hate him but he's hot, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nick absolutely despises Gin but can't do shit about it, Nick is a twink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Swearing, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_these_sheets_were_the_states/pseuds/if_these_sheets_were_the_states
Summary: Ten shot of whiskey in and I still remember how much I hate you that night. I'll never forgive you... I love you.~~"Nick? Nick! Wake up! It's just another nightmare, Nick!"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"What happened to you made you stronger."

I stared at Gin in with a blank look that almost looked calm, like a porcelain doll. The only difference was that the calm mask was about to be shattered.

"I... I was a child... I didn't need to be strong, I needed to be safe!"

I took a step toward him, but was met with resistance from the chains around my wrists. I leaned, trying to get closer to him, as much as being near him made me sick.

"You broke me and said it was to make me strong! I never needed to be strong! You ruined me!"

"... Have you ever heard of the art of Kintsugi? It's a Japanese method of repairing pottery by filling the cracks with gold."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I.. wasn't.. finished!"

His arm shot out and I was struck across the face. I fell backwards and felt my arm click. I yelped and tried to get back to my feet.

"Bastard!"

"Oh, I am much more than that, Nick, but you'll learn that in time. Now, where was I?"

"Kintsugi..."

"Ah! Right, thank you.."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my knees. The pain in my arm seemed to be just a few inches above my wrist. It felt broken, or at least fractured. This asshole....

"I broke you so I could repair you. You were beautiful before I shattered you, but now... you shall be gorgeous."

He grabbed my face, tilting my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. I winced and tried getting out of his grip, his nails digging into my cheeks.

"You were a child who needed to be strong enough to stay safe, Nick. I loved you, and so I made sure you could protect yourself."

"Fuck you."

He let go of my face and scowled, taking something from his pockets... his rings. My eyes went wide and I tried pushing myself away from him, but he had already put them on.

"Watch your mouth, Nick!"

He struck me again and I cried out, tears stinging my eyes. His rings were sharp and I could feel the cuts on my cheek start to bleed. A sob caught in my throat and I spat, my saliva tinted pink with blood.

I growled, my eyes flashing with pain and anger.

"I hate you... I HATE YOU!"

"Hate me all you wish, but you will not get away from me, Nick."

"Maybe not now, but when I get out I am going to watch you and everything you love burn!"

He laughed, bending nearly double, before catching my face in his hand again.

"You are one of the things I love, Nick... shall you burn with me?"

"Don't... touch me."

"Speak up, Nicholas, I can barely hear you."

"Don't FUCKING touch me!"

I kicked at his leg, making him drop down to one knee. I knew that I had to act quick, and I headbutted him, which dazed the both of us. I groaned lowly and before I realized was being picked up by my throat. I gasped and choked, kicking even more now.

"Didn't I say to watch your mouth, Nick? Tsk tsk, such a disobedient boy... Y'know, I believe I have a solution to put an end to your nastiness."

He had such a sadistic smile on his face as he said it, and it chilled me. I felt the tears pour down my face and I sobbed, begging him to let me down.

"Oh, no no no, Nicholas. You don't deserve to be let down. In fact, I'm going to grab something to keep you up for a while longer."

I tried to think of a way down, when he dropped me. I crumpled with a whimper and spat again, my spit more blood than actual saliva. Fuck... What was he doing? 

He left for a moment and returned with something behind his back. He secured it to a metal loop in the ceiling and only then did I realize what it was: a meat hook. No... I scrabbled back to the wall, sobbing and pleading even more now.

"Please, Gin, no, no, no! Not again, please!"

"I'm sorry, Nick, but I have to. You disobeyed again, and you know what happens when you disobey."

He unlocked my wrists from the shackles and caught me under the arms. I struggled and strained to get away from him, but he had such a tight grip, it was useless. I knew what was coming... I just prayed I'd be let down soon.

"Up we go, Nick! Take a deep breath, now."

I did as he said, bracing myself....

He lifted me up high enough.. and forced the hook through my shoulder. Taking a breath didn't help numb the pain, and I screamed, just like I did last time. The pain was dizzying and I sobbed through my cries.

"There we go! Much better, don't you think?"

I didn't have the strength to shake my head. I wanted to beg him to let me down, but the only thing that left my throat was garbled screams and sobs. I felt blood ooze from my should and down my back and chest. I wanted to die. I wanted him to just kill me already!

"Now, you stay put, and I'll be back shortly. Maybe when I come back, you'll still be conscious enough to tell me you'll be a good boy. Toodles, Nicky!"

And with a waggle of his fingers he left. The only sound now was the pattering on my blood hitting the already-reddened floor. I let my head hang and I cried myself into unconsciousness....

~~

"Nick? Nick! Wake up! It's just another nightmare, Nick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set me on fire, but I don't feel the flame.. when I die, I hope you scream my name
> 
> ~~
> 
> "If it makes you feel better... I don't think you being broken made you beautiful. I think you are gorgeously ugly!"

"Nick? Nick! Wake up, it's just another nightmare!" 

I gasped and sat up, sweat pouring off of my face. My shirt and pillow were soaked with tears, sweat, and probably drool. Fuck... I looked over to Troy, who had his classic "mother hen" worried face on. 

"I'm okay..." I tried lying, which was an attempt to calm the big dumbass down, but I felt sick and my shoulder burned with ghost pains from the nightmare. 

"You're shaking..." He grabbed his shirt from the floor and gently held my face, wiping away the sweat. Despite being really tall and buff and intimidating, Troy was a really nice guy. He was a puppy who looked like a bear. I leaned into his hand, my much smaller hand covering his. 

"You worry me, Nick. Your nightmares seem to get worse every night.... have you thought about th-" 

"Yes, I have... I don't want to take the fucking meds, Troy. You know I don't like to..." 

"I know... I just wish I could help." 

"There is a way..." 

"Not tonight, Nick." He frowned at me and my suggestion. 

I just kissed him palm and patted his thigh, moving to get out of the bed. My wheelchair was just out of reach, however. Damn... Before I could turn and ask Troy if he could set me down I was being picked up and set down, a kiss placed on my cheek. "Thank you." He didn't respond, but gave me a little push to get me rolling and I made my way through our cramped apartment to the kitchen.

We had lived here for about two years, and we had started dating about six months ago. Originally Troy was just a roommate, willing to help me adjust to being in a wheelchair after... well. Gin. I paused, before shaking myself out of it and going through the fridge. Troy was lactose intolerant, but I was not, so I grabbed the regular milk and started drinking from the carton.

"You need a cup?"

"Nope."

"Of course not, you monster."

"Grr." I grinned, putting the milk back and moving to the counter. I hoisted myself up, having to untangle my legs when I got situated. It was about six in the morning, so it wasn't too early for breakfast... well, that was debatable, but we never got up at the right time for a normal breakfast, so this would have to work.

"So... after I make waffles, do we want to go up to the roof and watch the sunrise? You could bring your painting supplies."

"Hm, maybe.. I had a new idea fora stick and poke, if you're interested."

I hummed, taking the box of waffle and pancake mix down from a shelf, Troy setting the wafflemaker next to me carefully. He had done about six stick and pokes on me before but I was more than happy to be his canvas. I traced the newest tattoo on my thigh - a small cluster of mushrooms - and started pouring the mix into a bowl.

"I always am, doof. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe a lamb? I keep having weird dreams with lambs and I just can't get rid of the idea."

Well, at least I wasn't the only one having weird dreams. I just wish mine weren't real. It was a cute idea though. There was an itch n the back of my head as I thought about it. I shuddered as I heard his voice, too excited for the situation at hand.

~~

"Oh, my little lamb! It's just not fair how cute you are, even with blood just..." He shivered, a sick grin twisting his features. "Pouring out of you. God, I get all fuzzy just looking at you!"

~~

"Nick!"

I found myself cradled in Troy's arms and I guessed that I had slipped off the counter. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine, I swear..."

"God, Nick....you scare me so much sometimes.."

I was quiet for a minute, breathing in Troy's comforting scent of old paint and body spray. I let myself relax a bit, reminding myself that he was long gone and I was safe now. 

"I'm okay, I promise.."

"I believe you. You'd tell me if you weren't okay, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. C'mon, let's get ready. I think today's going to be interesting."

"You always say that, Troy."

"Am I ever wrong?"

I grinned, ruffling his fluffy blond locks of hair. "Nope."

"Hey. Yknow.... y'know how you always say you're broken?"

I raised an eyebrow, a bit cautious now. That came out of nowhere...

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel any better... I don't think you being broken made you beautiful. I think you are gorgeously ugly!"


End file.
